


Охота на волка

by Klea_Strix



Series: Methos: Библейский змей [7]
Category: Highlander: The Raven, Highlander: The Series
Genre: Detectives, Humor, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Seduction, Multi, POV: Duncan MacLeod, Post-Canon, Shameless use of tropes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 00:04:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20805215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klea_Strix/pseuds/Klea_Strix
Summary: Однажды Аманда обращается к Дункану с просьбой стать наставником для молодого бессмертного Ника Вольфа. Только вот незадача, тот пропал без вести. Дункан и Митос летят в Лос-Анджелес на поиски Ника, и обнаруживают, что он не первый исчезнувший. Более того, все пропавшие связаны с одним местом и одним человеком. Друзья берутся за собственное расследование.





	Охота на волка

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Идеальная жертва](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20803256) by [Klea_Strix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klea_Strix/pseuds/Klea_Strix). 

> Написано для команды fandom Highlander 2014.

Обычно неприятности приходили в мою жизнь с очередным появлением Аманды. Но в данном конкретном случае всё началось со звонка. Этот чертов телефон надрывался вот уже несколько минут, словно пытаясь донести раздражение и настойчивость звонившего. Иногда мне казалось, что этот резкий звук полностью отражает характер моей давней подруги.

— Мак, черт тебя побери, возьми трубку, или я встану и расколошмачу её об стенку!  
  
Голос Митоса был крайне недовольный, и его можно было понять: неприятно, когда тебя будят посреди ночи, да еще после отвязанной гулянки. Вчера они с Доусоном зажигали в баре, празднуя чей-то день рождения, а потом этот чертов древнейший почему-то пошел не к себе домой, а ко мне на баржу. Что-то явно не то случилось с его автопилотом.  
  
— Мак, или ты что-то сделаешь с этим лже-будильником, или завтра в живых из нас останется кто-то один. И, поверь мне на слово, это будешь не ты!  
  
Когда Митос начинал злиться, с ним лучше было не связываться, особенно если при этом он мучился похмельем. Я заставил себя подняться, нашел в темноте злосчастный телефон и снял трубку. Оттуда раздался не менее раздраженный голос Аманды:  
  
— Мак, где тебя черти носят?! Ты что совсем оглох и звонка не слышишь?!!  
  
— Слышу. Вот как проснулся, так и наслаждался его неземными звуками.  
  
— Или ты не один?! — внезапно решила проявить ревность бывшая подруга. — Я ее знаю?  
  
— Ну, с этой стороны вряд ли, — не смог удержаться я от взгляда в сторону развалившегося на кровати Митоса. Этот незваный гость так часто оставался ночевать у меня, что я даже купил ему отдельную лежанку — не диван, а нечто напоминавшее древнеримское ложе. От одного взгляда на это нагло развалившееся создание в голове возникла картина «Римский патриций отдыхает от трудов праведных в окружении рабов». Почему-то в моем воображении все рабы оказывались мужского пола и при этом провокационно раздетыми.  
  
— Эй, ты куда пропал? — прервал мои нелепые фантазии резко успокоившийся голос Аманды. — У тебя всё в порядке?  
  
— Теперь уже нет — ты позвонила.  
  
— Всё ясно. Мог бы сразу сказать, что у тебя опять Митос тусуется.  
  
— С чего ты взяла? — на всякий случай спросил я, удивляясь, как, каким чутьем Аманда всегда угадывает, что у меня происходит.  
  
— Услышала знакомые нотки, — усмехнулась она в трубку. — Когда вы с ним переобщаетесь, ты начинаешь не в меру иронизировать.  
  
— И только?  
  
— Когда ты начнешь злобно язвить, я отрублю ему голову. Так и передай.  
  
— Обязательно. Только для начала скажи, чем мы обязаны твоему столь раннему звонку?  
  
— Ладно, — враз погрустнела Аманда. — Я же рассказывала тебе о Нике?  
  
Ник был последним увлечением или, точнее, последней жертвой бессмертной воровки. Когда-то он был честным американским копом, ровно до того момента, как столкнулся со стихийным бедствием по имени Аманда. И тут его жизнь наполнилась таким драйвом, какого смертный еще не знал.  
  
— Ну, и что с ним произошло? Он умер? — поинтересовался я. Аманда уже как-то говорила, что он потенциальный бессмертный, и что ему будет легче воспринять свое возрождение в будущем, так как он уже знаком с этим миром меча и шпаги.  
  
— Я его убила, — тихо сказал Аманда.  
  
— Ты что? — переспросил я, решив, что неправильно её понял.  
  
— Я его убила, — повторила она. — Он всё равно умирал. Пейтон его отравил, а это значило, что Ник не смог бы возродиться бессмертным.  
  
— И ты убила его сама, — закончил я за неё эту печальную историю. — И как он это воспринял?  
  
— Плохо. Он ушел.  
  
— Давно?  
  
— Несколько месяцев назад.  
  
— И с чего вдруг столько беспокойства? — не мог не поинтересоваться я.  
  
— Считай, что женская интуиция. Что-то сердце не на месте.  
  
— И что ты хочешь от меня?  
  
— Пожалуйста, найди его. Он может быть в опасности. Он же как был копом, так в душе им и остался. Влезает во все неприятности, какие находит. А теперь он играет на другом уровне. Присмотри за ним, научи, ты же можешь. Меня он к себе не подпустит.  
  
— После того как ты его пришибла? Вряд ли, — подтвердил я её предположение. — Не в ближайшее десятилетие.  
  
— Так сделай так, чтобы он дожил до следующей встречи со мной. Очень тебя прошу.  
  
Да, с такими просьбами Аманда ко мне еще не обращалась. Судя по всему, сильно зацепил её этот «волчонок».  
  
— Ладно. Я посмотрю, что с этим можно сделать.  
  
— Спасибо, Дункан. Ты настоящий друг.  
  
— Да уж, — ответил я и положил трубку. Что поделать, отказать Аманде в этой просьбе было выше моих сил. Как неоднократно заявлял Митос, во мне периодически просыпался Супермен, которому просто необходимо было спасать мир. Хотя последнее время он стал спать куда дольше, в чем, наверное, тоже стоило винить Древнейшего. Эгоизм иногда бывает заразителен.  
  
Я с тоской посмотрел на телефон и решил, что пакость, привнесенная в мою жизнь Амандой, не должна портить мне настроение, а для этого её стоит разделить с верными друзьями. Пальцы решительно пробежались по кнопкам, и через пять минут в трубке раздался очень усталый и крайне недовольный голос одного из них.  
  
— Доусон у телефона.  
  
— Джо, мне срочно нужна твоя помощь.  
  
— Дункан, что случилось?  
  
— Нужно отыскать одного Бессмертного, из новеньких. Зовут Ник Вольф. Американец. Стал бессмертным совсем недавно. Мне нужно знать, где он сейчас находится, чем занимается и кто из нашего круга крутится возле него.  
  
— Дункан, сейчас три часа ночи.  
  
— Я знаю. Очень нужно, Джо.  
  
— Ладно, перезвоню, — сказал Джо и отключился.  
  
Я еще раз взглянул на ненавистный телефон, пообещал себе, что обязательно его выкину, когда вернусь, и начал собираться.  
  
— И что у нас происходит? — послышался сзади совсем уже не сонный голос Митоса.  
  
— Я уезжаю.  
  
— Можно полюбопытствовать, куда именно?  
  
— Думаю, что в Штаты, Джо скажет точнее.  
  
— И что это тебе так приспичило? Едешь навестить Аманду или кого-то из старых друзей?  
  
— Нет, собираюсь заводить новых.  
  
— Ох, Горец, когда ты заводишь себе новых друзей, старые обычно остаются без головы.  
  
Митос всегда был порядочной язвой, но не стоило говорить мне подобное. Я молча развернулся и вышел на палубу.  
  
Что мне никогда не нравилось в больших городах, так это то, что здесь практически никогда нельзя увидеть звезд. Неоновый свет затмевал огни небесные. Я почувствовал усталость. Захотелось вернуться домой, в родные горы Шотландии и заснуть там, если не навеки, то, подобно Великому Мерлину, надолго затеряться в сновидениях. Но я пообещал присмотреть за очередным бессмертным, научить его сражаться и отпустить в мир. Может, потом, когда-нибудь мир отпустит меня. Хотя мир, может, и отпустит, а вот Митос… не в этот раз. Он тоже обещал присматривать за одним «молодым» бессмертным и по-своему верен слову.  
  
— Я еду с тобой, — сказал он, выползая из недр баржи уже одетым и протрезвевшим.  
  
— Я и сам справлюсь.  
  
— Не сомневаюсь. Но здесь мы уже все премьеры пересмотрели. Посмотрим, чем порадует Бродвей.  
  
Что ж, в этом тоже была своя логика. В конце концов, еще были Карнеги-холл и Метрополитен-Опера. Правда, первым пунктом программы значилось посещение Лос-Анджелеса с его Голливудскими холмами, поскольку именно там последний раз видели Ника Вольфа, о чём мне и сообщил Джо, перезвонив меньше чем через час.  
  
— Тебя Аманда настропалила? — первым делом спросил он.  
  
— А кто же ещё, — подтвердил я. — Позвонила, сказала, что беспокоится и просит помочь ему освоиться с новым положением.  
  
— Вот ведь зараза! — чертыхнулся Джо. — Ник и так неплохо справлялся. Он был в курсе ваших дел, знал и о Наблюдателях, так что ничего нового в принципе он не узнал бы. Разве что только получил бы от тебя пару уроков, но он и так посещал учителя фехтования.  
  
— Подожди, то есть ты его знаешь? И почему в прошедшем времени?  
  
— Да, я с ним знаком. Когда он стал одним из вас, Аманда позвонила мне и попросила присмотреть, как будто это не входит в мои обязанности. Покинув Париж после той истории с Пейтоном, Ник перебрался обратно в Штаты, обосновался в Лос-Анджелесе, начал работать частным детективом. Последнее его дело: он взялся за охрану одного богатенького мажора по имени Леонардо Грисом. Собственно, ведя это дело, он и пропал.  
  
— Как пропал? — удивился я. Неужели у Аманды открылся ещё и дар предвидения?  
  
— Так. Он с клиентом находился в клубе, затем вышел на свежий воздух и больше о нём ничего не известно. Наблюдатель доложил, что потерял объект, замешкавшись на выходе.  
  
— Что же он так?  
  
— Любой может потерять объект, — попытался Джо оправдать своих подчиненных, но, судя по голосу, он чувствовал себя виноватым. — Но парень ещё новичок, так что растерялся, пытался своими силами его найти, но бесполезно. По идее, можно было бы народ порасспрашивать, но он побоялся. В общем, так мы Ника и потеряли и до сих пор не знаем, куда он делся. Единственное, в чем мы уверены — что ни один из известных нам Бессмертных к нему не приближался.  
  
— А что же ты новичка к этому парню приставил? Аманда же за него особо просила, как я понял.  
  
— Подумал — что может случиться с неконфликтным новичком, который к тому же в курсе всей вашей кухни, — покаялся Джо. — Знаешь, что я могу сказать: думаю, Ник старался держаться подальше от вашего брата.  
  
— Кого-то опасался? — насторожился я.  
  
— Скорее не принял собственное состояние. Помнишь историю с Клаудией?  
  
Естественно, я помнил Клаудию Жардин, талантливейшую пианистку, девочку, которую я опекал, и которая стала прекраснейшей женщиной. И которую мой друг Уолтер убил, чтобы та жила и творила вечно. Но это не принесло никому счастья.  
  
— Как она? — поинтересовался я. Джо в свое время обещал приглядывать за ней, и периодически докладывал, что у неё всё хорошо.  
  
— Она в таком же состоянии до сих пор, отрицает свое бессмертие, хочет быть смертной, считает, что только так может играть. И знаешь, что Патрик, её наблюдатель, заметил? У неё регенерация организма идет медленнее, чем у остальных бессмертных. Кажется, она настолько хочет быть смертной, что почти смогла убедить себя в этом.  
  
— Думаешь, что Ник такой же?  
  
— Ну, я, как и Аманда, не отрицаю такой вероятности.  
  
— То есть он может сам нарываться на смерть? — уточнил я. Только потенциального самоубийцы мне не хватало, но Джо меня успокоил.  
  
— Не думаю, что всё зашло настолько далеко, он коп, а не музыкант, так что не обладает тонкой душевной организацией. И ещё пару десятков лет проживет даже в таком состоянии, кризис, по идее, должен наступить позже.  
  
— И куда он мог деться?  
  
— Не знаю, но в свете всего вышесказанного, первой моей мыслью было, что он решил избавиться от Наблюдателя, чтобы почувствовать свою нормальность. Но, к сожалению, он нигде больше не объявился. К себе в квартиру не вернулся, а его наниматель нанял нового телохранителя буквально несколько дней спустя.  
  
— И твоему парню не показалось это странным?  
  
— А что он мог сделать? — устало вздохнул Джо. — Он пытался найти Ника, но тот как сквозь землю провалился. Ни в клубе, ни дома больше не появлялся. Так что пока я его отозвал.  
  
— И сообщил Аманде?  
  
— Да. Знаю, что она приезжала в Лос-Анджелес, пыталась найти Ника, но безуспешно. Сейчас она где-то в Бразилии.  
  
— Замечательно, — мне как никогда захотелось грязно выругаться. Но Джо высказывать все свои претензии не стоило. Собственно, не он меня “вмешал” в это дело. Появилось желание позвонить Аманде и высказать всё, что я думаю о её тактических ходах. Разве трудно было попросить помощи напрямую? К чему эти тайны Мадридского двора?  
  
— Кстати, можешь ей не звонить, — угадал Джо мои намерения. — Бесполезно, трубку она не берёт. Думаешь, мне потребовалось столько времени, чтобы собрать то, что я и так знал? Но я хотел знать, что задумала Аманда, прежде чем вываливать на тебя всю эту информацию. Я изначально не хотел тебя в это впутывать. У меня не слишком хорошие предчувствия насчёт этого дела.  
  
— Вот и Аманда сослалась на дурные предчувствия, — посетовал я, и Джо с этим согласился:  
  
— Когда человек, тем более бессмертный, бесследно исчезает — это не к добру. В общем, если забыть о предчувствиях, я даже рад, что ты займёшься этим делом. Ник — хороший человек, тебе он понравится, вы с ним похожи. А если с тобой будет Митос, то я буду спокоен, что ты ни во что не влипнешь сам.  
  
— Ну, спасибо, — только и мог сказать я. Кажется, однажды утратив доверие своих друзей в отношении моей способности здраво смотреть на мир и сражаться за свою жизнь, я всё ещё никак не мог его восстановить.  
  
— Всегда пожалуйста. Я тебе скину файл с информацией на мэйл, — сказал Джо и отключился.  
  
Я отложил телефон и посмотрел на Митоса, который состроил совершенно невинное лицо, хотя с его физиономией получалось, прямо скажем, не очень. Наверняка ведь внимательно слушал наш разговор, и пусть слышал не всё, но успел сделать для себя какие-то выводы. Я вкратце пересказал ему то, что мне поведал Джо. Митос пожал плечами:  
  
— Я так понимаю, мы летим в Лос-Анджелес утренним рейсом. Пошёл звонить и заказывать билеты, надеюсь, на твоей кредитке хватит денег хотя бы на бизнес-класс.

***

Деньги на кредитке были, но я отстоял нормальные билеты эконом-класса. За что Митос всё время перелёта рассказывал байки про жадность и скупердяйство шотландцев. Некоторые из них были весьма веселые и явно придуманы им на ходу, но за почти одиннадцать часов он сумел утомить. Подозреваю, что это была его месть за сэкономленные средства.  
  
Лос-Анджелес встретил нас жарой и пробками, сквозь которые мы пытались добраться до заказанной гостиницы. Но неприятности на этом только начались. Забронированный двухместный номер с двумя кроватями не освободили. И одноместных свободных не оказалось. Так что пришлось заселяться в номер с двухспальной кроватью. Мне это не понравилось, а Митос на всё смотрел философски. Он лишь пожал плечами и пошёл устраиваться, предоставив мне разбираться с девушкой в вестибюле. Мне ничего не оставалось, как последовать за ним.  
  
Уже из номера я позвонил Джо. Но и у него не было утешительных новостей. До Аманды ни он, ни я не могли дозвониться. Зато Джо сдал мне адрес последнего прибежища детектива Вольфа и клуба, где обычно тусовался Леонардо Грисом, и откуда, собственно, Ник и пропал.  
  
Для начала мы отправились на квартиру. Она пустовала. Ник заплатил за свою квартиру вперед, потому управляющий даже не знал, что его жилец там не появлялся. Соседи же придерживались правила «меньше знаешь — крепче спишь» и тоже ничем помочь не могли. Это был дохлый номер.  
  
Теперь вся надежда оставалась на клуб и Леонардо. Судя по сведениям Джо, мистер Грисом отличался широтой взглядов и открытостью нравов. Его отец был удачливым бизнесменом, занимающимся недвижимостью: строительством, продажей и сдачей в аренду. Сын же не спешил перенимать отцовский опыт, его больше привлекало искусство. Он делал какие-то безумные дизайнерские вещи, которыми эксцентричные люди украшали свои дома и одежду. Пока это не приносило особого дохода, но создало ему репутацию «очень тонко чувствующего художника». Всё это привлекало к нему людей определенного склада. Вокруг него всегда было много тех, кого можно было назвать богемой. Большая часть его клиентов и поклонников тусовалась в клубе «У Мика», там же большую часть времени проводил и сам Леонардо. Туда мы вечером и собирались.  
  
Клуб располагался на бульваре Санта-Моника и был не очень большим, но весьма шумным. Гремящую музыку мы услышали ещё на подъезде к нему. Машиной мы решили не пользоваться и оказались правы — в двух кварталах не было места приткнуться. Водитель такси ворчал всю дорогу на столпотворение, мешающее нормальному движению, и вечные пробки, но при этом высадил нас прямо у клуба.  
  
У дверей была очередь, но Митос протолкался к охраннику и как-то договорился о входе без ожидания, после чего подхватил меня за талию и, притянув поближе, потащил внутрь. Это было весьма неожиданно. Но отреагировать я не успел — шум внутри клуба оглушил меня настолько, что мне показалось, что у меня лопнут барабанные перепонки. Однако когда я смог оглядеться, любые мысли из головы просто вылетели. «У Мика» оказался гей-клубом. Более того — сегодня в программе была драг-вечеринка.  
  
— Кажется, Джо отомстил мне за ночной звонок, — сказал я, но меня всё равно никто не услышал.  
  
«Ладно, где наша не пропадала», — подумал я, вспоминая свой опыт ношения женского платья. Хотя при всех моих стараниях я никогда не был похож на даму, в отличие от некоторых здешних «красоток». Да и платья у меня были куда скромнее. Я представил себя в чем-то блестящем и коротком, типа того, что было надето на проходящей мимо «диве», и меня ощутимо передернуло.  
  
Я отвел глаза и увидел Митоса, о чем-то шепчущегося с кем-то из «аборигенов», или, скорее, орущего в ухо. Мое разошедшееся воображение тут же одело его в провокационный костюмчик из кожи и веревок, что-то в стиле королевы Зены. В горле тут же пересохло. Я тряхнул головой, чтобы избавиться от этой картины.  
  
— Скучаешь, дорогой? Продвигайся к стойке, сегодня таким брутальным мужчинам скидка, — прокричал мне кто-то в ухо. Я повернулся и увидел смазливого паренька в коротком платьице с пышной юбкой и в колготках на довольно стройных ногах. Его сильно накрашенные глаза подозрительно блестели. Увидев, что на него обратили внимание, он заулыбался. — Слушай, а может, сразу присоединишься к нам? Мы с друзьями будем рады разделить с тобой вечер.  
  
Не успел я ничего ответить на такое двусмысленное предложение, как почувствовал, что меня кто-то обнимает за талию, а вслед за этим знакомый голос раздается рядом:  
  
— Прости, но мы с другом не нуждаемся пока в компании.  
  
— О, прости, но когда соскучитесь, присоединяйтесь. Спросите Соню, меня тут все знают. Я буду рада разделить с вами хоть постель, хоть жизнь.  
  
— Договорились, — ответил ей Митос, предупреждая любые мои возражения.  
  
«Соня» зазывно улыбнулся напоследок и ушёл в направлении танцпола.  
  
— Что это было? — только и смог поинтересоваться я.  
  
— А ты постой тут столбом подольше и не такого дождешься, — проинформировал меня Митос. — Ты у нас мужчина видный, во всех смыслах привлекательный.  
  
— Но я… — «не по этой части», хотел сказать я, но промолчал.  
  
— Убежденные гетеросексуалы по таким заведениям не шастают, — «успокоил» меня Митос.  
  
На это нечего было сказать. Я почувствовал, что краснею. За свою жизнь я не раз сталкивался с людьми, предпочитающими свой пол, и спокойно общался с ними, но всё же от того, что меня самого принимают за человека «этой породы», мне стало не по себе.  
  
— Если что, говори, что тут с парой, — предложил Митос, усмехаясь. — К парочкам тут более спокойное отношение, а новичок-одиночка всё же привлекает лишнее внимание и желание познакомиться.  
  
— Парой? — не совсем понял я.  
  
— Мак, не тупи! Представь, что работаешь копом под прикрытием с напарником, и вы выдаете себя за пару. Напарник — это я, если ты не понял. А теперь пошли, пообщаемся с Лео, он на втором этаже заседает.  
  
С этими словами Митос потащил меня к лестнице, не убирая руки с моей талии.

***

На втором ярусе было поспокойнее. И столики стояли посвободнее, и музыка гремела потише, и народ был традиционнее одет. Но особо долго оглядываться мне не дали, Митос потянул меня к столику в глубине помещения.  
  
Леонардо Грисома я узнал не сразу. Если бы Джо не озаботился прислать побольше фотографий, это было бы попросту невозможно. В деле находились снимки с каких-то деловых встреч, светских раутов, и там он выглядел совсем иначе. Блестящая прозрачная рубашка вкупе с раскрашенным лицом и длинными сережками в ухе как-то мало вязались с образом интеллигентного молодого человека в классических костюмах, каким он представал на виденных фото. Собственно, и выбор спутника в этот раз тоже был иным. Если раньше я видел этого представителя золотой молодёжи в окружении девушек модельной внешности, то сейчас рядом с Леонардо сидел накачанный парень, который к тому же обнимал своего спутника за плечи, при этом не переставая поглаживать.  
  
— Мистер Грисом, — Митос взял на себя начало разговора, — не уделите ли нам пару минут своего времени?  
  
— А успеете? — кокетливо улыбнулся ему Леонардо.  
  
— Длительность любого, — Митос особенно выделил это слово, — диалога зависит от умения обоих партнеров.  
  
— А я считаю, что всё дело в желаниях.  
  
— Ну, в идеале и то и другое не помешает.  
  
Леонардо рассмеялся и поинтересовался:  
  
— Так чем я могу вам помочь?  
  
— Мы ищем Ника Вольфа, — перешёл я к делу, прекращая этот бессмысленный разговор на грани флирта. — Знаем, что он какое-то время работал на вас.  
  
— Да, какое-то время. Увы, недолго.  
  
— Он пропал, как мы поняли, — принял эстафету Митос.  
  
— Да. К моему сожалению.  
  
— А вы не могли бы рассказать поподробнее? — продолжил я допрос. — Как вы с ним познакомились, когда вы его видели последний раз, где... и вообще, всё, что сможете.  
  
— Как много вас интересует. Присаживайтесь, двумя минутами мы не обойдёмся.  
  
Мы воспользовались приглашением, устроившись напротив.  
  
— Ну, Ника мне посоветовали в качестве опытного человека, который может не просто охранять тело, но и решить проблему.  
  
—У вас какие-то серьезные проблемы, мистер Грисом, что вам потребовалась охрана? — спросил я.  
  
— Лео, пожалуйста. Все эти «мистеры» хороши только в банке, а здесь я просто Лео. А вас как величать?  
  
— Дункан МакЛауд, — вспомнил я о правилах хорошего тона и представился, а заодно представил Митоса. — А это мой друг Адам Пирсон.  
  
— Приятно, — улыбнулся Лео. — Так вот, Дункан. Охрана по нынешним временам никому не помешает, тем более это касается людей с деньгами, эпатажных, с «нетрадиционной ориентацией». Я подхожу под все категории, так что недоброжелателей хватает.  
  
— Вы знаете их поименно?  
  
— Кого я знаю поименно, тот менее опасен.  
  
— Логично, — кивнул Митос. — Но всё же было нечто, что заставило вас нанять не просто охранника, а детектива?  
  
— Скажем так, нехорошие предчувствия. Уже пропало несколько человек, некоторые из них были моими друзьями. Так что мне было бы спокойнее, если бы рядом находился кто-то понаблюдательнее обычного качка, а Нику давали хорошие рекомендации.  
  
— И что случилось?  
  
— Он не проработал и месяца. Как-то вечером я попросил его оставить меня на полчасика, мне хотелось поближе поговорить с клиентом, который заказывал мне одну интимную вещицу и не хотел обсуждать её при посторонних. Так что Ник отошёл, но так и не вернулся. Соня сказала, что видела его выходящим на улицу.  
  
— Вы его искали сами? Сообщили в полицию?  
  
— Нет, полицию в известность не ставили, это не очень хорошая реклама клубу. Да и папа сказал, что сам займётся этим делом. У него есть для этого связи и люди.  
  
— Не проще ли всё же было обратиться в полицию, тем более вы сказали, что пропало уже несколько человек? — Я не мог понять такой несознательности.  
  
— Я пообещал папе, что не сделаю ничего, что связало бы меня с этим местом. Он стесняется моей ориентации, говорит, что это плохо для бизнеса. Но я у него единственный сын, так что он всё равно помогает.  
  
— И он что-нибудь узнал?  
  
— Пока ничего существенного, чтобы об этом сообщить, но приставил очередных качков, на всякий случай. Вон, маячат за спиной, — Лео махнул рукой назад и скривился. Там, подпирая стену, стояла пара амбалов с невыразительными лицами и фигурами, напоминающими большие платяные шкафы.  
  
— То есть вы ничего не знаете?  
  
— К сожалению, — пожал Лео плечами.  
  
— Подскажите, а с кем тут можно поговорить, кто в курсе всех местных дел? — поинтересовался Митос.  
  
— Поговорите с Соней, она здесь знает всех и каждого. Если кто про Ника что-то и знает, так это она. Поищите её на танцплощадке.  
  
— Спасибо, Лео. Надеюсь, мы сможем обратиться к вам, если возникнут ещё какие-то вопросы?  
  
— Без проблем, — ответил нам Лео и, еле вытащив из кармана узких штанов небольшую визитницу, протянул нам свою карточку. — Тут телефоны, звоните.  
  
На этом наша аудиенция подошла к концу. Мы спустились вниз, снова окунувшись в атмосферу безумного праздника.  
  
— Надо найти этого Соню, — прокричал мне Митос прямо в ухо. Я лишь кивнул — действительно надо, но не очень хотелось, если честно.  
  
Требовалось приложить усилия, чтобы найти в этой толпе хоть кого-то. Но нам повезло, Соню и правда знали все, так что направление нам указали верное. Вытаскивать Соню и правда пришлось с танцевальной площадки. Он бодро двигался в толпе под ритмичную музыку, и я не мог не отметить его пластику.  
  
Пока я наблюдал за Соней, Митос дернул его за руку и притянув ближе, практически обняв, что-то сказал ему на ухо. Что-то не понравилось мне в этой картине, и я был рад, когда, отлипнув от своего собеседника, Митос направился ко мне, а Соня последовал за ним, как барашек на верёвочке.  
  
Мы направились к выходу, но не к центральному, а к чёрному ходу, который скрывался в дальнем помещении за массивной железной дверью. Тут было куда спокойнее и тише.  
  
— Вы решили присоединиться к нам, мальчики? Или не хватает третьего для остроты жизни? — спросил Соня, прижимаясь к Митосу.  
  
— Нет, у нас к тебе вопросы, — поспешил я пресечь эти домыслы.  
  
— Надеюсь, интимные.  
  
— Почти, — пообещал Митос, прижимая к себе это субтильное тельце. — Скажи, ты же знал Ника Вульфа...  
  
— Я многих тут знаю, — кокетливо проговорил Соня.  
  
— Бывший телохранитель Лео Грисома, такой брутальный красавчик с чудными глазами и волевым подбородком. Вряд ли ты пропустил такого.  
  
— Не пропустил. Красивый, — облизнулся Соня, но тут же изобразил огорчение. — Но он пропал.  
  
— Мы уже в курсе. Лео сказал, что ты его видел последним.  
  
— Нет, последними его видели похитители, — логично заметил Соня.  
  
— Хорошо, предпоследним, — согласился Митос. — Расскажи нам всё, что можешь. Мы будем благодарны.  
  
— Насколько?  
  
— В пределах разумного.  
  
— Информация за поцелуй. Два, от вас обоих, — кокетливо захлопал глазками вымогатель.  
  
— Нет, — моментально вырвалось у меня. — Никаких поцелуев.  
  
— Мой друг очень ревнив, — поспешил сгладить впечатление Митос.  
  
— Я могу его понять, — согласился Соня. — Но тогда поцелуетесь вы, а я посмотрю.  
  
Я смотрел на Митоса, не зная, что сказать или предпринять. Он понял мои затруднения.  
  
— Сначала информация, потом поцелуи, может, сведения не стоят такой цены.  
  
— Если вы пара, то вы должны любить целоваться.  
  
— Мы не очень любим пускать кого-то в наши отношения, и наши чувства на публику не выносим.  
  
— Ладно, — подумав, согласился Соня, а я смог перевести дух. — В тот день была вечеринка вроде сегодняшней, все танцевали, веселились. Этот вход некоторые используют, чтобы покурить и перевести дух, а некоторые, чтобы быстро перепихнуться. В общем, я видел, как Ник уходил сюда. Я тогда подумал: неужели он всё-таки нашёл себе кого-то? Он тут многим нравился.  
  
— И с кем он был?  
  
— Да один. Наверное, просто устал от шума или Лео попросил его «прогуляться», пока кому-то отсасывает или кто-то ему.  
  
— И часто такое бывает?  
  
— С Лео? Да постоянно. У него репутация отличной соски.  
  
— А Ник как на это реагировал?  
  
— Спокойно. Поэтому мы и поняли, что их связывают не любовные отношения. Никто не сможет перенести, что его любовник тискается со всеми подряд.  
  
— Твой тоже это не переносит? — не удержался я.  
  
— А я временно птица свободная, — парировал Соня. — В общем, Ник ушёл и больше не вернулся.  
  
— А его кто-нибудь искал потом?  
  
— Ну, Лео интересовался, и всё.  
  
— А какие-нибудь детективы, полиция, охрана?  
  
— Нет, вы первые. Ну, теперь целуйтесь.  
  
— Подожди, Лео сказал, что кто-то ещё пропал, — вмешался Митос.  
  
— Это Лос-Анджелес, тут всё время кто-то приезжает, уезжает. Да и клуб не единственный, так что о пропажах ничего не знаю, но несколько людей перестали появляться. А теперь приступайте!  
  
Я с каким-то смешанным с предвкушением и ужасом смотрел, как Митос приближается ко мне. Одной рукой он обнял меня за талию, другой — притянул мою голову к себе.  
  
— Мак, расслабься! — прошептал он мне еле слышно и впился в мои губы поцелуем.  
  
Меня ещё никогда не целовали мужчины, я привык к мягкости и податливости женских губ. Я знал решительных женщин, но в сексе они всё же играли более традиционные роли. Только Кристин всегда предпочитала вести и в отношениях, и в постели. Но поцелуй Митоса не был похож ни на кого. Он не был агрессивен, но при этом настойчив, и даже сейчас я чувствовал, как его губы изгибаются в ироничной усмешке. Его губы захватили мои, а язык прорвался внутрь и затеял игру с моим. На какую-то минуту я просто растворился в этом поцелуе, сдаваясь на милость опыта.  
  
Нас прервал чужой стон. Мы оторвались друг от друга и взглянули на Соню. Он смотрел на нас голодными глазами, поглаживая себя под юбкой.  
  
— Всё, хватит, — решительно сказал я. — Мы уходим.  
  
— Я вас понимаю, — ответил Соня и скрылся за дверью. Мы же направились прочь.

***

Мы шли по городу и молчали. Я чувствовал, что нужно что-то сказать, но у меня язык не поворачивался начать разговор. По лицу Митоса было не понять, о чём он думает. С равной вероятностью это могли оказаться мысли и о деле, и о произошедшем за клубом. Но оказалось — о еде.  
  
Он затащил меня в какую-то забегаловку и сделал немаленький заказ, попросив часть подать сразу, а часть завернуть с собой.  
  
— Ты собрался устроить вечеринку? — спросил я, поглядывая на чек.  
  
— Вечеринка сегодня уже была. Но пусть лучше, если кто-то следит за нами, думает так.  
  
— У тебя развилась паранойя?  
  
— А ты не заметил, что за нами кто-то шёл от самого клуба?  
  
— Нет. Может, тебе показалось?  
  
— Даже если так, то лучше перебдеть.  
  
— Это и есть рецепт твоего долголетия? — подколол я.  
  
— А ты начал думать логически, — вернул он мне подколку.  
  
— Может, кто-то из Наблюдателей?  
  
— Ну, твой наблюдатель вроде ещё утром был в Париже, а у меня его просто нет.  
  
— Может, Джо побеспокоился?  
  
— Так позвони ему.  
  
— А сам? — спросил я, уже доставая телефон.  
  
Джо ответил почти мгновенно, словно ждал этого звонка. Но его ответ оказался неутешительным: если за нами и следили, то не его люди. Я рассказал последние новости, Джо обещал посмотреть, что ещё сможет разузнать, и посоветовал нам быть осторожнее.  
  
— Я слышал, Наблюдатели ни при чём, — сказал Митос, как только я положил трубку. — Тогда у меня есть два варианта. Это кто-то из наших поклонников из клуба или же мы стали новыми целями похитителей. Мне казалось, что я чувствовал чей-то взгляд, пока мы торчали в том тупике.  
  
— И ничего не сказал, — попенял я ему.  
  
— Прости, было некогда, — усмехнулся он. — Но нас преследуют от самого клуба, я в этом уверен, те или иные.  
  
— Мне не нравятся оба варианта, но если выбирать, то лучше кто-то из клубной тусовки.  
  
— Ты входишь во вкус, — рассмеялся Митос и тут же «успокоил»: — Это могут быть одни и те же люди.  
  
С этими словами он попросил официанта вызвать такси.  
  
Добравшись до номера, Митос завис в интернете, которым, как оказалось, был оборудован наш номер. Я же принял душ и занял свою половину кровати. Сквозь дрёму я слышал, как Митос кому-то звонил, вёл какие-то переговоры, но вскоре сон окончательно сморил меня. И снилось мне, что я в гареме, а меня целует прекрасная наложница. Правда, у неё был весьма знакомый профиль, но он её ничуть не портил. В общем, это был во всех отношениях приятный сон.  
  
Наутро я проснулся один, и, судя по нетронутой второй половине, Митос так и не ложился. Или, по крайней мере, не рядом. Я обеспокоился, не увидев его в номере, но тут услышал шум включённого душа. Это меня успокоило.  
  
Митос появился из ванной комнаты, завернутый в банное полотенце.  
  
— А, ты уже проснулся. Отлично, — заявил он с порога. — Мне есть что тебе рассказать.  
  
— Оденься для начала, — посоветовал я, наблюдая, как капли воды стекают по его голой груди.  
  
— Я тебя смущаю, дорогой?  
  
— Слушай, мы не в клубе, и нам не нужно выдавать себя за непонятно кого.  
  
— Почему же непонятно? Всё очень даже понятно, — заявил Митос, но в халат завернулся, напоследок сверкнув своей голой филейной частью.  
  
Начинать спорить с самого утра не хотелось, да и переспорить этого Библейского Змея всегда было сложно. Так что я плюнул на всё и заперся в ванной. А пока я принимал душ, Митос заказал в номер большой кофейник с горячим кофе и две порции пышного омлета. К ним прибавились овощные рулетики и сырные лепешки — единственное, что осталось от вчерашней закупки.  
  
После первой чашки кофе и проглоченного омлета, наконец, пришло время поговорить. Оказалось, Митос всю ночь пытался разузнать о нашем деле побольше. Ему не нравились эти пропажи людей и их связь с клубом в целом и с Лео Грисомом в частности. Так что он взялся собрать необходимую информацию. И надо сказать, что он немало накопал.  
  
О Лео мы уже кое-что знали. Его мать умерла, когда мальчику было всего три года. Митос так и не смог понять из газетного некролога: то ли она болела, то ли что-то с ней случилось. В общем «безутешный вдовец», как писали в газете, остался один с маленьким сыном на руках. Больше он ни разу не женился, на различных приёмах появлялся с разными женщинами, непременно красивыми, но ни одну нельзя было назвать его постоянной подругой, скорее, эскортом. Спустя пару десятилетий ровно то же стал делать и его сын. Правда, тот так прикрывал свою ориентацию, ибо Грисом-старший был категорически против шокировать приличное общество наличием у сына любовника. По слухам, когда Лео определился со своими предпочтениями, отец был так зол, что даже поговаривали о том, что он выгонит Лео и лишит наследства. Но вскоре всё успокоилось. Митосу через кого-то из своих знакомых удалось узнать, что вследствие какой-то травмы Генри Грисом не может больше иметь детей, так что Лео его единственный наследник, и других не будет. А потому им пришлось находить общий язык. Единственное условие, которое поставил Грисом-старший своему отпрыску — никаких скандалов, связанных с ним, с его любовниками и вообще упоминаний о его сексуальных предпочтениях. Лео согласился. И в самом деле, ни в одной из публикаций не было ни единого упоминания об этой стороне его жизни. Судя по всему, бизнесмен купил не только своего сына, но и молчание прессы, потому как при желании узнать правду не составляло труда. Нам же вчера поведали немало о предпочтениях Грисома-младшего.  
  
Что касается пропавших, то полиции было известно лишь о шестерых, которых при желании можно было связать с клубом и Лео. Хотя, возможно, их было и больше, так как об исчезновении того же Ника, например, дело заведено не было. Был человек — и нет его. Зато у нас на руках теперь имелись имена и адреса родственников и друзей пропавших. Уж не знаю, как Митосу удалось их раздобыть. На все мои вопросы он лишь улыбался и говорил, что мир не без добрых людей.  
  
В общем, после завтрака мы поехали по адресам. Последующие несколько часов нельзя было назвать самыми приятными в моей жизни. Встречаться с родственниками, снова будить и убивать их надежды — что могло быть хуже. А главное, всё было практически бесполезно, и это угнетало меня. Большинство из них ничего не знали о делах своих пропавших сыновей и братьев. Часть из них не принимало образа жизни своих близких.  
  
Но тяжелее всего было встретиться с людьми, потерявших своих возлюбленных. Видеть, как гаснет искра надежды, которая вспыхнула в момент звонка в дверь и длилась ровно до того, как эта дверь открылась. Таких встреч было две, и после каждой из них мне было не по себе. Но лишь эти две были результативны. Парни подтвердили, что их любовники пропали из клуба. Вышли покурить, передохнуть и больше не вернулись.  
  
Питер и Клод некогда были завсегдатаями «У Мика» и рассказали немало интересного. И они, и их друзья, так или иначе, знали Лео, да и кое-кого из пропавших. Хотя никто не связывал между собой эти дела. Тем более не связывали их с Грисомом-младшим — в момент пропажи возлюбленных Питера и Клода Лео даже в клубе не было. С остальными было всё не так однозначно, поскольку точного времени исчезновения никто засечь не мог. И то, что эти пропажи хоть как-то связаны с клубом, можно было понять лишь из полицейских проверок. Но зато Клод вспомнил имя ещё одного товарища, который был напрямую связан с Лео. Стивен был любовником Леонардо, а также одним из первых пропавших. Именно после этого случая Грисом-младший обзавёлся телохранителем.  
  
Кажется, у нас появился повод ещё раз наведаться в клуб. Что, собственно, мы и сделали: близился вечер, и шанс застать там Лео был велик.  
  
Наши надежды оправдались.  
  
В этот раз в клубе было куда спокойнее. Народ ещё только собирался, да и выглядел менее провокационно. Лео мы нашли на там же месте, что и вчера. Сидел он в одиночестве и что-то рисовал в блокноте. Позади него маячили уже знакомые «охранные шкафы».  
  
— А, это снова вы, — сказал он, едва мы подошли к его столику. — Присаживайтесь. Выпьете что-нибудь?  
  
— Чуть позже, у нас к вам ещё несколько вопросов, — сразу перешёл я к делу. — Почему вы не рассказали нам о Стивене?  
  
Лео замер, словно не ожидал услышать это имя. Или не ожидал услышать от меня?  
  
— Вы из полиции?  
  
— Нет, мы просто друзья Ника, которые очень переживают о его пропаже, — успокоил его Митос. — И нам очень хочется разобраться в этом деле до того, как случится непоправимое.  
  
— А если оно уже случилось?  
  
— Вы что-то знаете? — уточнил я.  
  
— Ничего. И уже не уверен, что хочу.  
  
— Лео, расскажите нам всё, что знаете о Стивене, о Нике, об остальных, — попросил Митос.  
  
Уж не знаю, что такого было в этой просьбе или в самом голосе Змея, но Лео заговорил:  
  
— Стивен был моим близким другом. Самым близким и любимым. Когда он был рядом, мне никто другой не был нужен. Мы любили друг друга, казалось, что просто нельзя быть таким счастливым. Знаете, я когда-то нашёл мамин дневник. В нём была такая фраза: «Боги не прощают людям их счастья». Вот и нам они не простили. Однажды Стивен ушёл и не вернулся.  
  
— Вы искали его?  
  
— Да, конечно. Даже к отцу обратился, хотел плюнуть и пойти в полицию, но он отговорил, пообещал сам заняться этим делом.  
  
— А почему ваш отец так настроен против участия полиции?  
  
— Он не хочет, чтобы мое имя на официальном уровне было связано с этим клубом или «этими, ну ты понимаешь, людьми». Ему куда важнее репутация, внешние приличия, чем что бы то ни было другое.  
  
— Тогда почему вы решили, что он будет заниматься этим делом? — поинтересовался я.  
  
— Он мой отец, и всё же хочет, чтобы я был счастлив, — ответил Лео, пожимая плечами, и добавил: — И, кроме того, если он не будет заниматься этим делом, я пойду в полицию.  
  
— Как давно это случилось? И что удалось накопать вашему отцу?  
  
— Почти год тому назад. И, собственно, ничего серьёзного. Стивен как в воду канул. Детективы прошерстили все больницы, морги, но ничего не нашли.  
  
— Стивен был первым из пропавших?  
  
— Первым из тех, кого я хорошо знал.  
  
— А сколько их всего?  
  
— Одиннадцать человек, Ник стал двенадцатым в моем списке потерь. Хотя его я знал меньше всего. И отношения у нас были чисто деловые.  
  
— А для чего вы его наняли? Только как охрану?  
  
— Для охраны хватает и тех человекоподобных горилл, которых любит приставлять ко мне отец, — фыркнул Лео.  
  
— Так для чего вам понадобился бывший полицейский и частный детектив?  
  
— Знаете, Стивен не раз говорил, что ему кажется, будто за нами кто-то следит, но я всегда отмахивался от этого. «Кому мы нужны?» — говорил я. Но вот он исчез, и мне тоже стало казаться, что кто-то следит за мной. Я сказал об этом отцу, думал, может, это кто-то из его людей. Но он только выделил охрану. И стало ещё хуже, теперь за мной следил не только какой-то неизвестный, но и нанятый отцом человек. Он меня раздражал, и я начал искать кого-то, кто был бы менее противен и никак не связан с моим отцом. Вот тут друзья мне и посоветовали детектива Вольфа. И знаете, Ник мне сразу понравился. Он не хотел быть просто телохранителем, и тогда я рассказал о Стивене, о своих подозрениях, об исчезнувших друзьях. И он согласился заняться этим делом.  
  
— А когда пропал и он?  
  
— Я снова пошёл к отцу. Ник ведь занимался делом Стивена. Отец пообещал, что займётся и этим. Он был обеспокоен моей безопасностью, так что теперь мне приходится терпеть этих парней, — Лео, не глядя, махнул рукой в сторону своей охраны.  
  
— У вас есть фотография Стивена? — спросил Митос.  
  
— Конечно, и не одна.  
  
— А вы не могли бы одолжить одну из них, на время? Мне хотелось бы кое-что проверить.  
  
— Хорошо, — сказал Лео и достал из бумажника небольшую фотографию светловолосого симпатичного молодого человека.  
  
— Спасибо, Лео. Если мне удастся что-то узнать о Стивене, я обязательно вам расскажу, — пообещал Митос.  
  
— Если только вы тоже не исчезнете, как остальные, — покачал головой Лео. — Иногда мне кажется, что я проклят. Может, отец и прав, и я заслужил гнев Создателя. Но мне уже поздно меняться, даже если это станет гибелью для меня, как для моих близких.  
  
Я хотел что-то сказать, найти какие-то слова утешения, но Митос просто потянул меня за собой, предоставив Лео грустить в одиночестве.

***

Мы вышли из клуба и свернули на уже знакомую дорогу.  
  
— Что скажешь? — спросил меня Митос.  
  
— Скажу, что что-то происходит вокруг этого Лео нехорошее. Словно кто-то преследует его.  
  
— Не просто преследует, а мстит, — поправил меня Митос.  
  
— Ему или его отцу.  
  
— Вряд ли отцу. Что ему может грозить? Даже если информация о пристрастиях его сына выйдет наружу, не думаю, что это кого-то сильно удивит или расстроит. Не в это время, не в этом городе. Нет, тут что-то личное.  
  
— Может быть, — согласился я.  
  
— Подозреваю, что Ник узнал что-то или кого-то и поплатился за это.  
  
— Да, это вполне вероятно. Но если бы его убили, то он бы ожил и ушёл оттуда.  
  
— Если это не Бессмертный, конечно.  
  
— Но тогда Джо, скорее всего, об этом бы знал.  
  
— Логично. Значит, смертные. И есть шанс, что Ник ещё жив, и его держат где-то по каким-то причинам. Аманда будет должна нам, если получится его вытащить.  
  
— Он бессмертный, с ним ничего серьёзного не может случиться, кроме потери головы.  
  
— Мак, ты наивен, как дитя. Во-первых, поверь мне, навредить Бессмертному можно ничуть не хуже, чем любому смертному, особенно если знать, как это делать. Во-вторых, тебя же тоже вроде похищали, много удовольствия это тебе доставило?  
  
Я вспомнил доктора Лаудера, и тут меня осенило:  
  
— Слушай, если Ник у похитителей так долго, то, скорее всего они заметили быстроту его регенерации.  
  
— А может и хуже: они знают, что он может воскрешать. И это весьма хреново для нас всех.  
  
Мы замолчали, обдумывая не самые светлые перспективы. И так немало людей знало о бессмертных, и часто это приводило к лишним проблемам: они либо начинали нас ненавидеть за нашу инаковость, либо пытались нас использовать в своих целях.  
  
Но долго предаваться нерадостным мыслям Митос мне не позволил. Он махнул рукой проезжающему такси и потянул меня за собой.  
  
— Что случилось? — поинтересовался я, когда он назвал водителю адрес гостиницы и попросил довезти побыстрее.  
  
— Да так, показалось что-то, — уклонился он от ответа.  
  
В гостинице он вёл себя так же настороженно. Стоило нам войти в номер, как он начал с упорством ищейки обыскивать всё помещение. Я ждал, когда он закончит, эта стремительно развивающаяся паранойя начинала меня пугать.  
  
Из спальни Митос появился с непередаваемым выражением лица и тут же предложил спуститься в бар и перекусить. Никакие возражения не принимались. Пришлось последовать за ним. В баре он выбрал столик поближе к колонкам. Я хотел было возмутиться, но не успел — Митос наклонился к моему уху и прошептал:  
  
— У нас в номере жучки и камера.  
  
Я опешил.  
  
— Как?!  
  
— А вот так. Думаю, нет смысла расспрашивать персонал об этих новых услугах, в прейскуранте их точно нет. Думаю, мы со своими вопросами привлекли к себе немало внимания.  
  
— Может, съедем?  
  
— А смысл? Так или иначе, мы уже засветились и при желании нас можно будет найти. Единственный шанс — убраться отсюда в обратно в Европу.  
  
— Но Ник…  
  
— Именно, ты пообещал его найти, так что смываться отсюда ещё рано. Хотя очень хочется, — признался Митос.  
  
— У нас ещё будет шанс, — попытался я его успокоить.  
  
— Будем надеться. Вопрос: что мы будем делать сейчас?  
  
— Может, уничтожить и жучки, и камеру?  
  
— Это будет подозрительно. Пока всё выглядит так, будто мы обеспокоенные друзья Ника и ищем его, как можем. Расспрашиваем его знакомых, включая работодателя. Если мы начнем вести себя как копы, то это может насторожить преследователей.  
  
— Ты считаешь, что он не один?  
  
— Ник, как я понял, не слабый мальчик, прошедший хорошую подготовку, так что с одним человеком он справился бы, я думаю.  
  
— Возможно.  
  
— И всегда лучше готовиться к худшему.  
  
С этим трудно было поспорить. Даже если бы Ника захватили врасплох в первый раз, то потом бы он нашёл выход. Пусть даже он хотел оставаться смертным, как говорил Джо, но инстинкт самосохранения никто не отменял.  
  
— Так что ты предлагаешь? — спросил я Митоса.  
  
— Не будем выходить из принятой роли. Мы парочка, значит, и будем вести себя соответственно.  
  
Я сначала не понял, о чём он говорит, но спустя пару долгих минут до меня дошло его предложение.  
  
— Ты очумел?! — только и смог сказать я.  
  
— Не кричи. Камера установлена в спальне, кровать, как тебе известно, двуспальная, мы выдаем себя за любовников. Будет странно, если мы ляжем и развернёмся в разные стороны.  
  
Это было разумно, но я даже думать не мог об этом. Залпом выпив свой бокал виски, я заказал ещё один. Его постигла та же участь.  
  
— Мак, ничего страшного я не предложил. Я же не говорю, что мы обязаны трахаться как кролики. Просто немного поцелуев, немного ласк, заснуть в обнимку — в общем, сплошная романтика.  
  
Меня слегка передернуло, и я жестом попросил бармена повторить. Но Митос не дал мне забыться во хмелю, отобрав стакан и выпив сам.  
  
— В общем, решать тебе, никто тебя насиловать не будет. Я повторяю предложение смыться обратно в Европу, пока нас не постигла та же участь, что и Ника. А может, и того хуже.  
  
Это заставило меня немного успокоиться. Митос прав, отступиться сейчас — глупо. Тут гибнут люди, а я пытаюсь сохранить свою задницу. На этот раз — буквально... К тому же, нет в этом ничего страшного. Митоса я знаю давно, видел его уже во всех видах, и он точно не причинит мне боли или неудобства. Кроме того, целуется он отлично. Ну, пообнимаемся, поцелуемся и спокойно заснём — что в этом страшного?  
  
— Хорошо, — согласился я. — Идем в номер, мой дорогой, и предадимся разврату.  
  
Митос молча посмотрел на меня, поднялся и протянул мне руку. И я принял её, после чего мы направились в номер. Я шёл, держа Митоса за руку, и чувствовал себя ребёнком. Я пытался убедить себя, что мне уже больше четырёхсот лет, и бояться вроде как нечего, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Я был в растерянности и не знал, как себя вести и к чему готовиться. Не то, чтобы я совсем не представлял отношений между двумя мужчинами, в конце концов, я не мальчик и видел многое, но всё же никогда не думал о себе в таком плане. Было немного страшно и как-то волнительно, а ещё возникло предчувствие, что моя жизнь с этим как-то изменится.  
  
Тем временем мы добрались до номера. Митос открыл дверь и втянул меня внутрь. Там он прижал меня к стене и потянулся губами к моему уху.  
  
— Ничего не бойся, не сопротивляйся, я не сделаю ничего, чтобы тебе было плохо. Просто доверься мне.  
  
Я так и сделал, позволив ему вести. Его поцелуй не уступал тому, что я испытал ранее. Но в этот раз он сопровождался легкими, почти невесомыми поглаживаниями моих волос, шеи, плеч. Это возбуждало, хотелось большего.  
  
«Чёрт! У меня же давно не было женщины!» — неожиданно подумалось мне. Да, последней моей партнёршей была Аманда, но она давно оставила меня. С тех пор рядом со мной были или Джо, или Митос, чаще последний. Я привык таскать его с собой в путешествия, по делам или просто так, делить с ним пространство баржи, когда мы были в Париже, или комнаты над залом, когда приезжали в Секоувер. Последние пару лет мы редко расставались надолго. Ни с кем из Бессмертных я не жил так долго вместе.  
  
Пока я был занят воспоминаниями, Митос затащил меня в спальню и приступил к раздеванию. Его руки стянули с меня жилетку и рубашку, при этом не забывая поглаживать грудь и спину. Как только я был избавлен от этих предметов одежды, моей кожи коснулись мягкие губы, тогда как руки продолжили своё дело, занявшись ремнём на брюках.  
  
— Митос! — только и смог произнести я, когда мои слаксы скользнули вниз.  
  
— Всё хорошо, — тихо прошептал Змей, искушая и соблазняя.  
  
Он толкнул меня на кровать, чтобы спокойно избавить меня от ботинок и брюк. И только после этого начал раздеваться сам. Я смотрел и не мог отвести взгляда от того, как из-под рубашки, кажется, на пару размеров больше, чем надо, появляется отлично прокачанный торс без единого волоска. За рубашкой последовали джинсы и трусы. При виде его члена довольно немалого размера у меня во рту пересохло так, что я еле смог сглотнуть.  
  
Тем временем, Митос забрался на кровать и прижался ко мне своим горячим телом, кожа к коже. В этот момент мне показалось, что трусы на мне смотрятся лишними, и я потянулся, чтобы их снять. Но меня опередили. Митос скользнул вниз и потянул шёлковые плавки, освобождая мой член. И уже ничего не могло скрыть моего возбуждения. Митос усмехнулся мне снизу и неожиданно лизнул открывшуюся головку. Я вздрогнул. Хотелось что-то сказать, но дар речи пропал, оставив лишь возможность стонать.  
  
А Митос тем временем вылизывал мой член, то и дело вбирая его в рот и выпуская. Эти поддразнивания возбуждали неимоверно. В конце концов я не выдержал и, взяв за волосы, опустил его голову ниже, практически проникая в его горло. В ответ я почувствовал, как длинные тонкие пальцы прошлись по мошонке и спустились чуть ниже. Я вздрогнул и отпустил его волосы.  
  
Митос скользнул по моему телу вверх и снова склонился к моему уху.  
  
— Не бойся, не будет ничего такого, что бы тебе не понравилось. Просто держись за меня и отпусти себя.  
  
С этими словами он начал двигаться, позволяя нашим членам тереться друг о друга. В какой-то момент этого мне показалось мало, и я притянул его ближе, усиливая контакт. Под моими руками оказались упругие ягодицы, которые было приятно поглаживать и мять. Я даже решился и, слегка раздвинув две половинки, дотронулся до сморщенного кружочка ануса. И тут же получил ответную реакцию в виде негромкого стона. И мне это понравилось, так что я продолжил это занятие, поглаживая и чуть надавливая на отверстие. В ответ Митос начал двигаться быстрее, словно пытался проткнуть меня своим членом. Вскоре он вздрогнул и кончил мне на живот.  
  
Я испытал какое-то разочарование и гордость одновременно. Но долго размышлять на эту тему мне не дали: Митос снова скользнул вниз и вобрал мой напряженный член так глубоко, что мне показалось, что ещё немного и мой Библейский Змей начнёт заглатывать меня целиком. Но это не испугало меня, наоборот возбудило настолько, что я кончил ему прямо в глотку.  
  
Кто-то может сказать, что это не секс, но он будет не прав. Таких эмоций и такого удовольствия я не испытывал уже давно. Мне хотелось бы сказать что-то моему партнёру, но я не мог подобрать слов. Меня хватило только на простое «спасибо». Но, судя по его самодовольной ухмылке, Митос и так всё понял. Более того, он принёс из ванной мокрое полотенце и вытер меня, избавив от следов своего удовольствия, а потом завалился рядом, притянув меня в объятия, и удовлетворённо закрыв глаза. Через пару минут он уже сладко спал. Некоторое, весьма недолгое, время спустя я последовал его примеру. Все дела могли подождать и до завтра. А сегодня я был доволен и даже слегка счастлив.

***

На утро я проснулся в одиночестве, в приподнятом настроении, которое быстро прошло на убыль, стоило лишь мне увидеть хмурое лицо Митоса.  
  
— Что…  
  
«...случилось», — хотелось спросить мне, но весьма красноречивый жест заставил меня замолчать.  
  
— Вставай, любимый, у меня есть желание прогуляться куда-нибудь и поесть.  
  
Пришлось послушаться. Судя по всему, разговаривать о чём-то серьёзном Митос предпочитал подальше от номера.  
  
Собрался я быстро, и мы покинули гостиницу, отправившись на поиски заведения, где можно было бы спокойно позавтракать и поговорить, не будучи подслушанными. Такое кафе мы нашли не сразу. Заняли дальний столик в углу, из которого просматривалось всё помещение, заказали еды.  
  
— Что случилось? — наконец смог спросить я.  
  
— Вчерашнее наше выступление, кажется, вышло весьма убедительным, так что я чувствую усилившееся внимание к нашим персонам. Я даже видел одного из преследователей.  
  
— Я ничего такого не заметил, — сказал я, стараясь припомнить все ощущения за сегодняшнее утро, но мыслями всё время возвращался к тому, что произошло между нами вчера вечером.  
  
— Мак, признаемся честно, с чувством самосохранения у тебя не очень, — отмахнулся Митос. — Я знаю, что говорю. За стойкой администратора сегодня была милая девушка, слегка болтливая, но честная, потому она рассказала, что нами интересовались — кто мы, откуда, род занятий и тому подобное. Она такие сведения о клиентах не разглашает, но она ведь не единственный работник гостиницы. Так что у моей паранойи появилось основание.  
  
— Хорошо, я тебе верю, — сказал я, так и не понимая особой обеспокоенности Митоса.  
  
Преследование он заметил ещё в первый вечер, камера и жучки подтвердили, что его подозрения не напрасны. Что изменилось за ночь, что так его встревожило? Кроме нашего вчерашнего «выступления на камеру». И тут меня осенило. У всех пропавших помимо клуба и связи с Лео была ещё одна общая черта: они все гомосексуальны, притом вели открытый образ жизни. Лишь Ник не вписывался в это правило, точнее, его ориентация его выделяла, но то, что он занимался пропавшими, делало его такой же мишенью. Но как я вчера об этом не подумал, когда соглашался на «демонстрацию наших отношений»? Куда более странно, что об этом не подумал Митос, который всегда просчитывает всё на пару ходов вперед.  
  
— Мы теперь тоже связаны с клубом, с Лео, а также с родственниками и друзьями погибших. Мы, как Ник, ищем похитителей. А ещё показали себя гей-парой. Мы стали новой мишенью, — озвучил я свои выводы.  
  
— Именно, — спокойно подтвердил Митос.  
  
— Черт! — только и смог сказать я. — Только не говори, что ты знал об этом ещё вчера, но не сказал мне  
  
— Нуууу… — состроил мой Змей невинное выражение лица. — Я предлагал убраться отсюда подальше, и это было бы самым правильным. Но кто-то предпочёл продолжить игру из благородных побуждений, а я от подарков не отказываюсь.  
  
— От подарков? Ты так называешь вчерашнюю ночь? — возмутился я.  
  
— А как иначе? Ты же на редкость наивный горец, который даже подумать не мог о подобном, а тут благородные мотивы, спасение чужой жизни — лучшая ловушка для тебя.  
  
— То есть ради этого ты готов рискнуть своей жизнью? Ради того чтобы переспать со мной?  
  
— Мак, мы с тобой знакомы несколько лет, с твоим появлением в моей жизни стало куда больше опасностей, чем за несколько предыдущих столетий. Так что я начинаю привыкать.  
  
— И оно того стоит? — не мог не спросить я.  
  
— Ну, раз я до сих пор не сбежал на другой конец света, то стоит. В отличие от тебя, у меня с самосохранением всё ещё довольно неплохо. Чувства чувствами, но шея дороже.  
  
Это было почти признание в любви, с которым я не знал, что делать, а потому предпочёл промолчать. И Митос, кажется, это понял, потому что перешёл к основной нашей проблеме:  
  
— Теперь остается решить, что нам делать. Мы по-прежнему можем сбежать и оставить всё как есть. Можем привлечь полицию, а то у них на территории уже около года орудует группа маньяков, а они даже не шевелятся. А можем попытаться продолжить свою игру.  
  
— Ловля на живца? Ты это хочешь сказать?  
  
— Ну, мне не совсем нравится эта идея, но у нас шансов больше, чем даже у Ника: нас двое и мы довольно старые бессмертные, которые умеют выживать.  
  
С этим нельзя было не согласиться. Некоторое время мы спорили, на кого из нас двоих похитители клюнут раньше. Но пришлось признать, что Митос выглядит безобиднее.

Весь день мы проболтались по городу. Первые пару часов мы ощущали за собой слежку, но потом нам удалось оторваться. Пришлось подготовиться к вечернему выступлению и приобрести кое-какую аппаратуру для связи. Митос заглянул в аптеку и закупил каких-то лекарств и шприцы. Я не совсем понял, для чего они ему понадобились.  
  
Вечером во всеоружии мы заявились в клуб. Посидели в баре, пообщались с местными, Митос пофлиртовал с Соней, хотя эта часть мне как раз не очень понравилась. И меня ни на минуту не отпускало предчувствие, будто что-то может случиться в любой момент. В какой-то момент Митос встал, положил мне руку на плечо, склонился к моим губам и дотронулся до них лёгким поцелуем, а после этого молча направился к чёрному выходу. Я поспешил включить передатчик, запихнул микрофон в ухо и приготовился ждать.  
  
Ждать мне пришлось недолго. Такое ощущение, что Митоса уже поджидали снаружи. Я лишь услышал шум борьбы и легкий вскрик. Первым моим желанием было рвануть на помощь другу, но вместо этого я направился к другому выходу, к взятой напрокат и оставленной на соседней улице машине.  
  
Понять, куда направились похитители, не составило труда: маячок работал исправно, указывая мне направление. А двигались мы в направлении каньона Топанга. Я судорожно пытался вспомнить, что ещё находилось в той стороне. Был поселок, какие-то одинокие коттеджи и целые усадьбы. Так что, возможно, нас вели в нужном направлении, и в конце пути мы найдем не только похитителей, но и кого-нибудь из их жертв. Будем надеяться, что ещё живыми.  
  
Я ехал аккуратно, держась в отдалении и стараясь не попадать в поле зрения водителя фургона, в котором везли Митоса. Именно из-за своей осторожности я не успел вовремя среагировать на шум в наушнике. Судя по всему, в машине дрались. Я нажал на педаль газа, пытаясь уменьшить расстояние между нами.  
  
Я всё равно опоздал: когда мы поравнялись, фургон уже стоял возле обочины и казался пустым. Мое сердце пропустило удар. Я вдруг перепугался за Митоса. До меня внезапно дошло, что эта авантюра может быть смертельно опасна для него. В одно мгновение я преодолел расстояние до фургона. Когда же я рывком открыл заднюю дверь фургона, то предо мной предстала весьма неожиданная картина: прямо у двери полулежал здоровый мужик с явно сломанной шеей, второй его собрат, похожий как близнец, скромно прилёг на полу, закатив глаза и вывалив синий язык.  
  
Но куда более впечатляюще смотрелся Митос, нависающий над третьим бедолагой. Тот с ужасом смотрел на жертву, неожиданно превратившуюся в опасного хищника.  
  
— Мы же договаривались не убивать смертных, — высказал я Митосу своё недовольство, на что тот лишь фыркнул, не сводя глаз со своего третьего похитителя.  
  
— Ты бы слышал, что они тут говорили, ты сам бы их убил без раздумья. И кстати, нужно было следить аккуратнее, они тебя вели как телка на верёвочке, решив, что двое лучше, чем один.  
  
— И что такого ужасного они сделали, чтобы заслужить такую смерть?  
  
— О, много чего интересного. Но если ты не веришь мне, то сейчас это подобие человека расскажет тебе, что было с теми несчастными, которых они таскали для своего хозяина.  
  
При упоминании хозяина парень оживился:  
  
— Я ничего не знаю, поверьте. Я просто шофёр.  
  
— Да, шофёр, — очень мягко сказал Митос и добавил: — Труповозки.  
  
— Нет!  
  
— Думаешь, я не слышал, как вы обсуждали, что раз потребовались новые «игрушки», то сломанным место на свалке?  
  
— Вы неправильно поняли, — попытался возразить похититель, но Митос, недолго думая, сломал ему палец. От последовавшего за этим крика мне захотелось закрыть уши.  
  
— Поверь, я всё правильно понял, — «успокоил» его Митос. — А ты, если не хочешь скончаться, как подельник, — взмах руки в направлении посиневшего покойника уточнил, о ком шла речь, — начнешь говорить правду.  
  
Чтобы собеседник был сговорчивее, Митос сломал ему ещё один палец. И тот сдался. Услышанное заставило мои волосы зашевелиться от ужаса.  
  
Эта троица работала на Генри Грисома, отца Лео. Тот оказался тем ещё садистом. Не имея возможности ничего сделать собственному сыну, он всласть издевался над ему подобными. Парень с чувством рассказывал, как кричал Стивен, когда отец его любовника пытал его в запертом подвале. После его смерти Грисом-старший укрепил помещение, сделал хорошую звукоизоляцию, и следующую жертву уже было не слышно.  
  
Эти трое как раз и занимались тем, что следили за Лео, снимали его окружение и привозили Генри Грисому фотографии, а тот уже выбирал, кого им похитить и привезти ему. Через несколько дней, иногда пару недель, они должны были вывезти труп и захоронить его в таком месте, где бы его никогда не нашли. Для этого выбирались строительные площадки или океан. Когда тело нельзя было захоронить целиком, то его рубили на части и развозили по большой территории, закапывая как можно глубже.  
  
Слушать всё это было противно, и, честно говоря, я понимал Митоса, который со спокойной совестью убил этих нелюдей, зарабатывающих на чужой смерти. Единственное, что порадовало меня в этом рассказе — то, что Ник, судя по всему, до недавнего был ещё жив. Хотя то, что Грисом дал распоряжение привезти Митоса, уже само по себе наводило на нехорошие мысли. Надо было срочно что-то делать.  
  
Митос поддержал мою мысль. Горе-похититель был посажен за руль. Он всячески пытался отказаться везти нас в коттедж Грисома, но Митос пообещал ему сломать ещё пару пальцев, и тот больше не сопротивлялся. 

***

Коттедж оказался небольшим одноэтажным строением, далеко не таким шикарным, как можно было подумать. Стоило ему только показаться в поле нашего зрения, как Митос приказал остановить машину.  
  
— Сколько людей в доме? — спросил он.  
  
— Четверо, — последовал ответ, и это было последнее, что этот негодяй произнес в своей жизни. Митос быстро сломал ему шею. Не то чтобы мне было жаль его, но…  
  
— Ты же обещал не убивать его.  
  
— Я обещал не убивать его как вон того синюшного, и я сдержал слово.  
  
— Кстати, а чего он такой синий? — поинтересовался я.  
  
— Я тебе потом расскажу, если захочешь, — пообещал Митос. — Медик я или нет?  
  
Я вспомнил, что Митос основательно закупился в аптеке, а позже надолго исчезал в туалете. Если он из простейших препаратов, продающихся без рецептов, смог соорудить такую гадость, то я не был уверен, что хочу знать подробности.  
  
Перед нами же стояла другая задача: проникнуть в дом, добраться до подвала и освободить Ника, если он ещё жив. Четверо противников — это не так много. Но даже если и больше... Они не ожидают нападения, а значит, у нас есть шанс провернуть всё тихо и без лишних жертв. Как оказалось, про отсутствие жертв — это я погорячился.  
  
Митос сел за руль и повел машину, пытаясь объехать коттедж по большому кругу и подыскивая место, откуда мы бы смогли спокойно проникнуть в дом. Не через центральный же вход врываться. Но с этим оказалась проблема. Единственная нормальная дорога вела прямиком к особняку, так что нам пришлось встать на какой-то еле заметной тропке, бросить фургон и пешком пробираться к дому.  
  
Дом встретил нас тишиной, хотя пустым он не выглядел. Мы нашли чуть приоткрытое окно, через которое и влезли внутрь. Дальше нам пришлось разделиться. Прежде чем лезть в подвал, нужно было удостовериться, что нам не прилетит по башке от кого-то, оставленного позади. Мне «повезло» встретить лишь одного из охранников, да и тот не сопротивлялся, когда я чуть придушил его до потери сознания и связал его собственным же ремнём. Зато когда на моем пути попалось аж два окровавленных трупа с перерезанными глотками, я понял, что Митос со своими противниками не церемонился. Уже у центрального входа я обнаружил ещё одного вооружённого охранника со сломанной шеей. Я поспешил найти Митоса, пока он в запале в одиночку не перебил тут всех, кто встретится ему на пути.  
  
Нагнать мне его удалось у большой железной двери подвала, из-за которой не доносилось ни звука. Митос как раз сидел рядом с ней и тихонько ковырялся в замке.  
  
— Может, выбить? — предложил я.  
  
— Тут и таран не поможет, — покачал головой Митос. — Так что побереги себя.  
  
В замке что-то щёлкнуло, и мы, подхватив оружие, ворвались внутрь.  
  
Картина, представшая перед нами, была отвратительна. Подвал превратили в настоящую комнату пыток. Мне показалось, что даже инквизиции не снилось такое количество инструментов, призванных ломать и калечить человека. Но хуже всего этого было другое, — на противоположной стене на кресте в виде буквы «Х», вниз головой висел распятый человек. Его руки и ноги были прибиты к распятию металлическими гвоздями. Но отвратительнее всего было, что напротив него находился другой человек, который с упоением дрочил, глядя на мучения жертвы.  
  
Митос не стал долго смотреть на это представление, он рванулся вперед и вогнал садисту нож куда-то в область спины, судя по всему, повредив позвоночник. Человек закричал и упал как подрубленный. И только тогда я смог рассмотреть его лицо, знакомое мне по фото — Генри Грисом, бизнесмен, меценат, а так же садист и убийца.  
  
— Мак, займись Вольфом! — прикрикнул на меня Митос, и я устремился к еле живому Нику. Я не видел, что за моей спиной делал Митос, пока я пытался аккуратно снять измученного детектива с креста.  
  
Мы бессмертные, и наша регенерация не оставляет шанса шрамам, только если не повреждено горло. Но у Ника все тело испещрено следами ужасных ран. Такого не могло происходить с бессмертным, не должно было. Что же делали с несчастным, чтобы добиться такого результата?  
  
Я не знал, чем ещё можно помочь бедняге, но присоединившийся ко мне Митос быстро привёл его в чувство.  
  
— Кто вы? — прохрипел Ник.  
  
— Мы пришли за тобой, — успокоил его Митос, бегло осматривая его раны. — Одна дама очень настаивала, чтобы тебя нашли и вернули под её крыло. Без тебя она перестает быть честной женщиной и превращается в пусть незаурядную, но всё же воровку.  
  
— Аманда, — понял нас Вольф.  
  
— Она самая. А теперь тебе нужно встать и будем выбираться отсюда.  
  
— Нет, — неожиданно воспротивился спасаемый, — лучше убейте меня. Пожалуйста.  
  
Я хотел его как-то успокоить, но не успел — Митос со словами «да пожалуйста» вогнал нож ему прямо между рёбрами.  
  
— Зачем?! — только и мог спросить я.  
  
— Так он быстрее восстановится, — пожал плечами Митос. — В его случае воскрешение с последующим уходом лучше, чем просто уход.  
  
Мне нечего было на это сказать. Оставалось только поднять мертвое тело Ника на руки и направиться с ним к выходу: для лучшего восстановления ему стоит очнуться в более веселом месте.  
  
Потом мне пришлось оставить Митоса следить за Ником, а самому отправиться за брошенным фургоном. Отсутствовал я недолго, но когда подогнал машину к крыльцу, застал уже нетерпеливо прохаживающегося Митоса и всё ещё еле живого Ника. Мы с Митосом перетащили трупы в дом, а в фургоне устроили спасённого Вольфа. Стоило нам отъехать на несколько сот метров, как дом за нашими спинами с оглушительным грохотом взлетел на воздух. Я посмотрел на довольного собой Митоса: можно было и не спрашивать, чья это работа.  
  
Мы доехали до оставленной нами машины, куда и переместили Ника — Митосу предстояло отвезти его к нам в гостиницу, пока я буду избавляться от фургона. На этом мы расстались. Машину я отогнал на другой конец города и оставил на какой-то маленькой улице, предварительно стерев все отпечатки пальцев. Затем дошёл пешком до ближайшего кафе и вызвал оттуда такси, на котором добрался в центр, а там пересел в другую машину. И только после этого вернулся в гостиницу.  
  
Только я открыл дверь, как меня встретил аромат свежего кофе и каких-то лекарств. На столике в гостиной исходили паром две чашки крепкого кофе, под крышкой дожидались стейки с овощами. Заглянув в спальню, я увидел спящего беспокойным сном Ника и сидящего рядом усталого Митоса. Заметив меня, он сделал мне знак не шуметь и вышел вслед за мной в гостиную.  
  
— Пусть спит. Я влил в него самое эффективное успокоительное, какое только смог придумать. Аманде позвонил, она приедет завтра и заберёт его. Сейчас ему нужен уход, человеческое тепло и никакой работы, никаких волнений. Ему сильно досталось.  
  
— Подозреваю, что так, — сказал я, с удовольствием делая глоток крепкого несладкого кофе. — Что всё-таки нужно делать с Бессмертным, чтобы довести его до такого состояния?  
  
— Многократно убивать. И при этом этот новоявленный святой пытался всячески затянуть увлечение этого садиста собой, чтобы предотвратить новые жертвы. — Вариант притвориться окончательно мертвым и остановить этого зарвавшегося придурка, привлекая полицию или друзей, даже не рассматривался.  
  
— То есть ты хочешь сказать, что он, по сути, специально калечил себя, сознательно задерживая регенерацию? — Я не мог в это поверить и тут вспомнил наш разговор с Джо о стремлении Ника сохранить свою смертность. Я поделился этим с Митосом.  
  
— Похоже на то. То есть мы столкнулись с примером очень сильной воли и такой же глупости. Надеюсь, Генри удалось выбить эту дурь из его головы. Смертность переоценивают. Жизнь — единственное, за что нужно бороться.  
  
— А как же чувства? — не мог не поинтересоваться я. — Привязанность, дружба, любовь?  
  
— А что с ними? — пожал плечами Митос. — Они такая же часть жизни, как и ненависть, жажда мести и справедливости и ещё много вещей. Но всё это нужно исключительно живому человеку, мертвому как-то всё без разницы. Так что, Мак, не спеши умирать.  
  
Поставив такую точку в разговоре, Митос с удовольствием приступил к еде. Я присоединился к нему. Большую часть ночи мы проговорили, сидя в гостиной и попивая виски со льдом. Митос периодически заглядывал к Нику, но тот спал крепко и не просыпался. Мы же беседовали о нашем прошлом и настоящем, травили какие-то байки из жизни. Единственное, о чём я не решался заговорить, так это о нашем будущем и о наших отношениях. Но Митос сам завёл этот разговор уже под утро.  
  
— Знаешь, я никогда не делил отношения на категории. Это дружба, она может быть только такой, а это любовь и она совсем иная, а это вражда и она никак не может быть похожа на предыдущие две. В моём мире эти понятия куда многограннее, и они не раскладываются строго по полочкам. Скорее похожи на многоцветный клубок, в котором всё так запутано и накрепко закручено. Любовь-дружба, любовь-вражда — всё возможно. И в моём понимании хороший секс не помеха ничему из этого.  
  
— Даже вражде?  
  
— Даже ей. Взять ту же Кассандру. Наши отношения куда сложнее, чем все эти понятия, но секс, между прочим, был великолепен.  
  
— А что с нами? — не удержался я.  
  
— С нами? Ты мне скажи, Дункан, это же ты любишь усложнять жизнь и себе и окружающим.  
  
— Я хочу услышать твоё мнение.  
  
— Ну, мы столько лет знакомы, нам приятно проводить время вместе, у нас довольно много общего.  
  
— Я не о том.  
  
— Ах, ты об этом, — ухмыльнулся Митос, чем вызвал желание его не то ударить, не то поцеловать. — Я же говорю, что ты всё усложняешь. У тебя прекрасное тело, его приятно держать в объятиях, тебя приятно целовать, ласкать, заниматься с тобой любовью, сексом, называй, как хочешь. И мне всё понравилось, при случае я готов это повторить и не раз. Но в эту игру интереснее играть вдвоем, так что теперь решение за тобой.  
  
Вот, теперь все слова сказаны, но я не знал, что ответить. Мне понравился этот опыт, но готов ли я был идти дальше? И что станет с нашими отношениями с Митосом, если мы перейдём эту грань? Мне они нравились, и я не хотел их разрушать. Я никогда так долго не колебался, прежде чем принять какое-то решение. Но тут я вспомнил, как перепугался, что с ним может что-то случится там, в фургоне. Я точно не хотел его потерять, хотя знал, что он в состоянии себя защитить. Но ничего не мог поделать с первой своей реакцией. Это помогло мне расставить нужные акценты. Следовало уже признать, что Митос давно больше чем просто друг, он моя опора, мой спаситель, и то, что я испытываю к нему, глубже, чем к тому же Фицкерну или даже Джо. Может, лишь к Коннору я испытывал нечто подобное, но он мой наставник, член моего клана, легенда, которую я слышал в детстве.  
  
Приняв для себя решение, я встал из кресла и двинулся к Митосу, терпеливо ожидающему моих слов или действий. И я не стал его больше томить, наклонившись и коснувшись его губ своими. Лишь секунду мне было позволено вести, после этого инициатива была быстро перехвачена.  
  
Продолжая целоваться, я не заметил, как мы оккупировали диванчик. Я практически растянулся на Митосе, лаская его тело и не встречая никаких возражений. Он оказался весьма отзывчивым и страстным. Боже, я даже в юношестве не испытывал такого: я чуть не кончил от одних поцелуев. Митосу как-то удавалось находить те местечки на моем теле, на прикосновения к которым мой член реагировал как на команду «смирно». Минет же был просто потрясающ.  
  
Заснули мы лишь под утро, крепко прижимаясь друг к другу, накрывшись одним пледом. А с утра в номер без стука ворвалась Аманда.  
  
— Где он? — задала она единственный вопрос и исчезла в спальне.  
  
Пришлось вставать, собирать вещи, разбросанные вокруг дивана, заказывать завтрак уже на четверых. Пока я принимал душ, Митос посвятил Аманду во все детали нашего дела и попутно осмотрел Ника, прописав ему некоторые лекарства и процедуры, которые должны были помочь ему быстрее прийти в себя. Я со своей стороны пообещал, что как только ему станет лучше, то обязательно займусь его обучением. На этом мы и расстались. Даже если Аманда и хотела что-то нам сказать, то всё её внимание было целиком отдано Нику. Тот не стал нас благодарить, но у него ещё будет время, — Аманда везла его в Париж, где собиралась привести его в порядок. Судя по её настрою, сопротивление было бесполезно.  
  
Мы тоже решили покинуть не слишком гостеприимный город: нас ждал Нью-Йорк, Бродвейские театры, Карнеги-холл и прочие увеселительные заведения. Перед вылетом мы навестили Лео. Ему уже сообщили о гибели отца, но он, кажется, был не слишком расстроен. Митос отдал ему фото Стивена и что-то зашептал на ухо, после чего сжал плечо и направился к выходу. Я последовал за ним.  
  
— Что ты ему сказал?  
  
— Ничего такого, о чём бы он не знал. Что не стоит больше ждать.  
  
— Может, стоило ему оставить надежду.  
  
— Ему она уже не нужна, он и так знал, что тот никогда больше не вернётся. Ему просто нужно было услышать это от кого-то другого, чтобы начать жить снова. Зато его успокоит мысль, что больше никто из его друзей не пропадёт бесследно.  
  
С этим мы отправились в аэропорт. Уже в самолёте, располагаясь в удобном кресле бизнес-класса, Митос ухмыльнулся и произнёс:  
  
— А хорошая охота вышла. Искали волка, а нашли…  
  
— Кого нашли? — уточнил я, ожидая какого-то подвоха.  
  
— Открой энциклопедию в разделе фауна Шотландии и выбери себе, кто больше нравится. А я пока посплю, — ответил Митос и с довольной ухмылкой завернулся в предложенный плед.  
  
Ничего, у меня целых пять с лишним часов, чтобы придумать этому охотнику адекватную месть.  



End file.
